1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heel for a shoe, and more particularly to an illuminating heel for a shoe and that can show different illuminating effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Shoes not only provide a protection effect to feet but also provide a decorative effect. Therefore, the shoes are always designed to have different appearances to fit with different user's needs and to add attraction to the users. However, it is most common to design different appearances to a conventional shoe at the front of the shoe rather than at the heel. In addition, the change at the appearance of the front of the conventional shoe is always limited to a contour or configuration but not at an illuminating effect. Therefore, the appearance of a conventional shoe is not versatile and is no longer sufficiently attractive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an illuminating heel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.